Relationship
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka berdua?


_**Relationship**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Relationship**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _(cover by an)_

 _._

 _a_ _hana_ _momo_ _fanfiction_

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur Tōkyō sejak pagi hari. Terlihat beberapa orang menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk berteduh di depan toko, kafe, atau sama halnya seperti Momoi yang hendak berteduh di sebuah halte bis yang terpaut beberapa meter darinya.

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya menghasilkan percikan air yang bisa saja membasahi rok yang ia kenakan. Terlebih, setelan yang dipilihnya hari ini memiliki warna yang cerah.

Momoi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya sejenak sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam halte, dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya—

" _Are?_ Hanamiya-san _da!_ "

Senyum di wajah Momoi mengembang, berbanding jauh dengan air wajah dari seseorang yang disebut namanya.

"Ck," decak kesal terdengar, _"mata omae ka._ "

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kini Momoi duduk dengan jarak setengah meter dari Hanamiya di halte tersebut. Tadinya, Momoi langsung duduk di samping pemuda itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia dihadiahi protesan dan berakhir dengan menggeser posisi duduknya sampai dirasa cukup.

Senyuman masih melekat di paras manis gadis sakura itu ketika ia hendak membuka pembicaraan.

"Sedang berteduh juga?"

Ia menoleh ke sosok Hanamiya yang—lagi-lagi—ditemani buku kecil, entah buku apa itu.

"Memangnya apa yang matamu itu lihat." jawab Hanamiya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Momoi tertawa pelan mendengar respon yang diberikan.

"Masih dingin seperti biasanya ya?" ujarnya berbasa-basi. Akan tetapi, perkataannya itu tidak ditanggapi.

Bola mata Momoi berotasi menatap pemandangan hujan di hadapannya untuk sekedar menetralkan kembali suasana hati yang dirundung awan mendung karena diabaikan oleh Hanamiya—entah ini yang keberapa kalinya.

Tidak lama, ia tertarik dengan eksistensi benda yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hanamiya saat ini.

"Belajar untuk persiapan tes masuk universitas kah?" tanya Momoi, berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Jelas ia bosan jika hanya berdiam diri menunggu hujan reda, bukan?

"Kenapa harus belajar sekarang untuk tes masuk."

Oh, pertanyaannya dijawab juga meski jawabannya tidak memuaskan—menurut Momoi.

Gadis itu mengulum senyum tipis.

" _Maa,_ kalau itu Hanamiya-san, pasti sudah dipersiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari ya?"

Dan Hanamiya memilih tidak merespon balik. Deretan huruf yang tercetak pada lembaran di hadapannya jauh lebih menarik daripada topik yang diangkat sosok di sebelahnya ini.

"Hanamiya-san ingin melanjutkan ke mana?"

 _Masih belum menyerah ternyata._

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kedua pipi Momoi menggembung mendengarnya.

"Puuuuh, aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

Ekor mata manik kecoklatan itu melirik sekilas sebelum kembali pada buku.

"Hanamiya-san mengambil jurusan apa?"

Satu helaan napas lolos sebelum mulut itu buka suara.

"Teknik. Dan bisakah kau di—"

"Huwaaaa _sugoi!_ "

Perkataan Hanamiya terpotong. Ia menoleh untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya, tetapi binar dari sorot mata Momoi serta perkataan manajer Touou itu selanjutnya semakin membuatnya naik pitam.

"Seperti Imayoshi-san saja! Jangan-jangan, Hanamiya-san melanjutkan ke sana karen—"

Alhasil, satu jitakan pun didapat Momoi.

"Jangan sebarangan bicara." Hanamiya mendesis kesal.

"Ahahaha." Momoi sedikit mengaduh akibat jitakan yang diterimanya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dan menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Tapi enaknya~" Intonasi yang digunakannya berubah. "Sudah tahu ingin melanjutkan ke mana."

Hanamiya tetap diam mendengarnya. Meski begitu, ia menyimak kata-kata yang diutarakan.

"Selama ini aku mengikuti Daichan karena harus mengawasi anak itu, dan ketika ia bilang ingin melanjutkan ke Akademi Kepolisian," jeda sejenak, "aku tidak tahu harus apa."

' _Kenapa anak ini malah bercerita?'_ batin Hanamiya. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Apa aku mengambil keguruan saja kah seperti Tetsu-kun?" celetuk Momoi tiba-tiba.

 _CTAK_

Kali ini sentilan didapat pada bagian pelipis. Momoi kembali mengaduh dikarenakan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa itu menurut Hanamiya.

"Ck, pilih jalanmu sendiri. Jangan mengekori orang terus, dasar menyedihkan." sarkas kapten tim basket Kirisaki Dai Ichi tersebut.

Netra _fuschia_ Momoi melirik wajah pemuda di sisinya itu.

' _Hooo, dia buka suara juga.'_

Perlahan, senyuman melengkung manis di wajah Momoi. Binar dibalik sorot matanya kembali hidup.

"Kalau begitu," tangan kanan Momoi menyentuh permukaan bangku, gadis itu sendiri mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hanamiya. "Menurut Hanamiya-san, aku pantas tidak masuk keguruan?"

Tiga detik berlalu sebelum jawaban terdengar.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku."

Momoi masih pantang menyerah untuk mendengar pendapat pemuda bersurai gelap itu tentangnya.

"Sudah, jawab saja~"

Senyuman Momoi kian mengembang.

"Kadang, sesekali aku membayangkannya." Posisi duduk kembali seperti semula. "Menjadi guru TK atau SD mungkin menyenangkan. Habisnya, bisa dikelilingi anak kecil sebanyak itu."

Penuturan tersebut terdengar penuh semangat. Hanamiya mendengus mendengar alasannya.

"Dasar bocah."

" _Mou~_ " Momoi merenggut kesal karena terus diberi respon yang tidak menyenangkan. "Hanamiya-san tidak bisa menjawab dengan serius ya?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Hanamiya tahu bahwa kini ia tengah dipandangi sengit lengkap dengan kerutan di kening oleh si berisik di sampingnya ini. Oh, jangan lupakan juga pipinya yang menggembung kesal.

"Sejak kapan aku bercanda?"

Kerutan di kening Momoi seolah mengganda.

"Y-yaa tidak bercanda, tapi kan—"

Mendengar suara Momoi kian mengecil, Hanamiya melirik ke arah sosok berkemeja putih di sisinya ini. Kepala dengan surai sakura itu menunduk. Paras cantiknya tertutupi oleh helaian poni.

 _PUK_

Kedua sisi buku dipertemukan, tidak lama disusul dengan helaan napas. Surai gelap Hanamiya bergerak dikarenakan perubahan arah pandangnya.

Hujan sudah reda rupanya.

"Mungkin cocok."

"He?"

Momoi terperangah mendengar komentar singkat Hanamiya. Wajahnya menengadah untuk melihat punggung pemuda itu—dikarenakan Hanamiya sudah beranjak dari bangku selagi menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Dari sudut pandang Momoi, wajah Hanamiya menoleh begitu lambat sampai pada akhirnya berhenti untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Kemudian ia menyadari eksistensi dari seringaian kapten jenius itu.

"Setidaknya _mental age_ -mu sama dengan bocah-bocah itu." tutur Hanamiya sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua pipi Momoi kembali menggembung. Perempatan kesal tercetak di pelipisnya.

" _Mou! Hidoi na!_ " gerutu Momoi sembari mengejar punggung tegap Hanamiya. "Setidaknya, usai kuliah nanti aku bertambah dewasa!"

"Terserah."

" _Mou~!_ Dengarkan aku, Hanamiya-san!"

Lengan kanan Hanamiya dirangkul begitu saja sebagai cara untuk mendapatkan atensi. Setelahnya, gadis itu mendongakkan wajah agar dapat bersitatap langsung dengan sang pemuda.

Hanamiya menoleh ke Momoi. Terlihat ia tertawa mengejek serta mengetuk puncak kepala manajer Touou itu dengan tangan kirinya sebelum diikuti dengan beberapa perkataan yang semakin menambah protesan dari yang bersangkutan—Momoi Satsuki.

Di sisi lain, Sakurai Ryou— _three point_ _shooter_ andalan dari tim yang sama dengan Momoi—yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok halte berusaha membungkam dirinya agar tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kini, manik kecokelatan pemuda manis itu menatap penuh tanya pada sepasang muda-mudi yang semakin menjauh dari halte tempat di mana ia berteduh.

Sebuah pertanyaan tersimpan dalam benaknya.

' _Hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki Momoi-san dengan kapten Kirisaki Dai Ichi?'_

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.

Saya tidak tahu Imayoshi kira-kira mengambil jurusan apa—begitu juga dengan Hanamiya. Terimakasih teruntuk _an_ atas _fanart_ hanamomo-nya dan juga untuk kazu-kun yang sudah bantu _beta_ ^^

08/02/2017 | 23:27 PM


End file.
